How I Met Marvin's Mother
by CatherineLW
Summary: This story takes place in the year 2017. Marshall Eriksen tells five year old Marvin the story of how he met his mother, Lily. I aim to go through the majority of events from the series from Marshall's perspective bringing a new light to much loved scenes. I hope you enjoy it as much as I love writing this concept, Suit Up!
1. The Introduction: The Eriksen Family

It was an evening like no other – a Saturday- and Lily and I were back in New York putting our darling children to bed. Oh how they'd changed! Marvin was now a bouncing, boisterous five year old with thick brown clothes, eyes just like his Mother and a fascination with building – I blame his Uncle Ted! Daisy was two with a mop of light blonde hair and she had eyes like mine – how peculiar! We also now had another daughter who was coming up six months and she was so precious, she made both of our hearts melt! I'm getting off topic, where was I? Ah yes, Lily and I were stood either side of Marvin's bed, Lily was nursing our daughter and Daisy was already tucked up in bed, when we began to sing the all too familiar, 'Goodnight Little Marvin.'

Lily," I sighed putting my hand on her shoulder, "don't you think Marvin is too old for this? I was wondering if I could tell him a story instead." I looked at her cautiously, we had sung the song to him every night ever since he was born (I know it meant a lot to my wife) but that night was different. I had a story I wanted to tell, a very special story indeed! The story of how I met his Mother!


	2. Chapter 1: Bedtime Stories

Lily looked at me and gave me a warm, loving smile. She sat down on the edge of our little boy's bed, our daughter almost asleep by this point, "We're all sitting comfortably." She beamed kissing Marvin's head. "Good," I retorted, "then I'll begin!" I sat down beside Lily looking down at my son who was staring up at me in anticipation, "It all started way, way back when Mummy and I …" Lily interrupted in a little huff, elbowing him gently, "It wasn't THAT long ago!" I rolled my eyes and kissed her eyes "Okay Lilypad" I giggled before I continued "Not too long ago Mummy and I met when we started Wesleyan University, Uncle Ted went too." I looked down at my little boy who gave me a confused look, "Wedgelyun?" he tried, "No son" I smiled slightly, "It's Wesleyan, it's a great College, I have so many good memories from my time there – you'll have to keep listening to find out my little munchkin! You will be going there when you are old enough." I tickled his tummy lightly, "Let's hope you make great friends as I did." Marvin's little giggle immediately brought a smile to my face; he'd make everything better with that giggle.

I'm pretty sure Marvin's giggle could bring world peace - again, off topic! I carried on, "We were all freshman and all set to embark on this new part of our lives, we were old enough to fly the nest but to young to buy a drink - what a drag!" It was at this moment when I saw a slight scowl manifest itself onto my wife's face, "Marshall!" She said sharply "He's five! Can we please leave out all mentions of drugs, (note: not that we did any) alcohol and-" She paused and looked around before mouthing "Sex" in my direction, I couldn't help but giggle but I knew she was right and carried on. "Daddy and Uncle Ted-" I looked at my son, "You know Uncle Ted don't you? The crazy architect who has a weird stalker-like obsession over your Aunt Robin?" Marvin have a grunt, "Moseby!" He exclaimed "Yes that's him! Daddy and Uncle Ted were sharing a room and on the day we moved in the girl from across the hall, who happened to be your Mummy, came and asked if we could help her set up her stereo. I never knew how much of an impact that little stereo would have on my life! "

"Daddy...", I heard Marvin's voice disrupt my blissful reminiscence, "What's a stereo?" I looked at Lily and sighed, stereos had become a thing of the past ever since all those digital whatchamacallits came out. "A stereo," I said, gathering my thoughts, "a stereo is a device that used to play music." I smirked in Lily's direction, "But that humble little stereo did far more than that!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Stereo

"I remember it as if it was yesterday," I began, perching on Marvin's bed next to Lily taking her hand in mine. "It was late August , 1996, long before we had you or your sisters and I was following the cute Goth girl in the plaid shirt back to her room to set up her stereo. Lily looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Cute Goth girl?" she groaned, "Are you for real?" I chuckled, "You've obviously never been an 18 year old guy. That's how the mind works! Anyway, you're disrupting my story. So there I was, in her dorm and I began to marvel at the way she had decorated the place. You see, her room was full of colours, it was so inviting and obvious that an artist was living there! Whereas, across the hall was the room that your Uncle Ted and I shared. It was a messy room, clothes littered the floor and both beds but it was the perfect place for sandwiches." Marvin looked up at me with an expression of utter confusion, "Daddy, Why were you eating sandwiches in your room at college?" "Well," I reply "The word sandwich in this case…" then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my leg, "OUCH!" I exclaimed – Lily had kicked me to shut me up – it was then that I realised that I wasn't meant to discuss drugs (which I had previously denied taking) with our son at his tender age. "Sorry son," I manage, "We can't tell you until you're a little bit older." That was a good save even if I do say so myself.

"So, there I was resting on one of your Mother's cabinets," not a euphemism, "having just set up the stereo while your Mother was on her bed putting a way a few bits and bobs." "You were completely useless!" Lily chuckled, much to Marvin's amusement, "Well," I replied, "It was the best place to check out your…doesn't matter." Lily blushed a little – she knew what I meant- while Marvin remained oblivious, his innocence intact.

_August 1996: Lily looks at me as she fiddles with the stereo to get it the way she wants, as she begins discussing her dreams and some boy she'd just dumped – Scooter or whatever his name was. "I don't want to be tied down you know?" She continues, moving her hands frantically as she speaks, "I want to live in France and Spain and Italy and just soak up life and put in on a canvas! Even if it means being a waitress in crappy cafes for five years, I don't care. I'm going to be a painter and I can't do any of that with a boyfriend shackled around my neck you know?" She gets off the bed and steps towards me, "But, anyway I'm blabbering. Way to make friends Lily!" She curses herself with a smile, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" "Marshall" I squeak, wearing a grey t-shirt and brown khaki pants that are rather tight if I'm honest, and lean forward to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Marshall," she replies, with a huge smile on her face, "I guess we're hall mates," I whisper a response and clap my hands like a total dork as she goes back towards her stereo. She turns the dial and music begins to blare out, "It works!" she gasps in shock. "The Violent Femmes," I say, recognising the song almost immediately, "I love this song!" and to my surprise she replies, "Me too!" _**Good feeling, won't you stay with me just a little longer? It always seems like your leaving when I need you here just a little longer…**

(Back in 2017) "And then we were dancing. She was honestly the most beautiful girl I had EVER met and well it was love at first sight. It sounds cliché but well…it was like one of those Disney films that we watch together, you know the ones with the princes and princesses? It was like we were meant for each other." Marvin giggled, having thought of something seemingly hilarious, "Beauty and the Beast!" he declared. I can't help but giggle, "Yes sweetheart, it was like Beauty and the Beast!" I tickled his tummy lightly and carry on with my story, Marvin showing hardly any signs of drowsiness at all, "Your Mother and I spent a lot of time together after that, as did your Uncle Ted, and soon I asked her out on a first date. That son, is how the infamous _Olive Theory_ was born. We went out to this little restaurant and I ordered a Greek salad. We spent the whole time talking to each other and bonding before out food arrived and I must say my salad looked absolutely amazing." Lily frowned at me for having such strong feelings for a salad that was well over 10 years old, perhaps 20 so I stuck my tongue out at her. "Before I had the chance to tuck in to the salad, your Mother asked me if she could have my olives. Being the caring gentleman, I happily gave them to her claiming I didn't like olives. It was after this that we decided that _the olive theory _was why we were such a good couple, she loved olives but I didn't which made us the perfect balance." Marvin didn't look impressed, "But Daddy, you love olives!" I chuckled, "I know I do, that is exactly what your Uncle Barney said way back in 2005 – you're just like him you know; witty, handsome and you always have to be right! Anyway, your Mother overheard this along with me saying how happy the thought of being with her forever made me and she said…" Lily cut in "...We'll make it work." I gasped, "You remembered! And alas we have, through thick and thin but there's more of that to come later.

That day was a very special day, the day I asked your beautiful Mother to marry me." Lily gave me the 'keep it tame, he doesn't need to know all the details,' so that is exactly what I did. I told him how I asked her to marry me in the kitchen of our old flat but leaving out the sex on the kitchen floor that Uncle Ted forbade and the fact that I nearly blinded her with the champagne cork. Marvin looked up to me as his amazing, loveable father, I did not want him to think I was a cruel husband and he was too young to know about the s-word. I fiddled with his thick, brown curls, "I hope you're not sleepy little guy as there's a whole lot more to come!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uncle Ted's Parties and the 25-page paper on Constitutional Law

"So on the same day that I proposed to your Mother something else, that was rather minor in comparison, happened: your Uncle Ted first me your Aunt Robin. Before you ask, no she isn't your Aunt Tracy and has nothing to do with your little cousins Penny and new-born Luke but she is one of our best friends which makes her pretty important in this story." Marvin nodded, I hoped that meant he understood, so I continued, "They met in MacLaren's Pub, which just so happens to be where we spent most of our time and still do to this very day. The day after their meeting, and my VERY romantic proposal, Uncle Ted went on his first date with Aunt Robin. After the date, he came charging in through the front door of the flat with some big news!"

_September 2005: "Mum, Dad," Ted says, breathless with excitement and the fact that he'd ran all the way home, referring to Lily and I, " I have found the future Mrs Ted Mosby!" He sits down on the sofa beside Lily and I and we turn to look at him in anticipation. "Marshall! How have I always described my perfect woman?" I rub my eyes and try to remember, "Ahh let's see, err she likes dogs?" __**Robin: I have five dogs! **__"She drinks scotch?" _**Robin: I love a scotch that's old enough to order its own scotch! **_"Can quote obscure likes from Ghost Busters." I continue, _**Robin: Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say YES! **_"And BEST for last," Ted says,_** Robin: *with a plate of olives* Do you want these? I hate olives! **_Lily grabs my arm affectionately as I squeal, "She hates olives!" Lily looks at me and coos, "The olive theory!" __**Robin: You know, I've had a jar of olives in my fridge forever. Ted: I can take them off your hands. Robin: They're all yours! **__"Oh it is on!" I say excitedly, happy for my best friend, "It is on till the break of dawn!" I move my arms in a robot-like manner and do my best robot voice but it's quite pitiful._

(Back in 2017) "Ok, we've already established that the olive theory didn't work for your Mother and me but Uncle Ted and Aunt Robin seemed like the perfect match. He went on to tell us how Aunt Robin had to run off to work or something and we take the mick out of him for chickening out on kissing her like a little…bunny. Uncle Ted kept going on about this woman so, after he'd followed Uncle Barney's advice and _Suited Up_, we went with him in a taxi to see Robin. I'm not 100% sure what happened in that flat but I do know he blew it all with seven simple words. Word of advice son, never, ever tell a girl you've just met that you think you're in love with her – it's creepy!" Marvin giggled, "Oh and don't tell Uncle Ted that you know about this – he may go mad at your old Dad and nobody wants that! So where was I? Oh yes, even after Uncle Ted had ruined it with Robin he was still obsessed with her, to the extent that he followed her to a store on the other side of town and invited her to a party on Friday night that wasn't even planned which just so happened to be that same day – it was just 'casual' – two hours warning was far from 'casual'! I had a 25-page paper on Constitutional Law to write but one night off didn't sound too bad." Lily smirked, "It didn't turn out to be just one night!" I sighed, she was right! "Mummy is right little guy". To cut a long story short, your Aunt Robin didn't show up so Uncle Ted threw another party the next night – much to my frustration as it meant another night where I couldn't work on my paper. To make matters worse, your Mother was feeling extra…affectionate towards me. Guess what, she didn't show up…again!"

_September 2005: The three of us sat on the sofa, Lily and I with a heartbroken Ted in-between. "Alright," I say, "we threw two parties. Everybody had fun, everybody wanged, everybody chunged. Now the kid has got to get to work!" I say as I heave myself up, "And the kid is not to be disturbed," I wave my finger authoritatively. "Repeat after me, I will not have __**nookie **__with Marshall." Ted and Lily mindlessly repeat "I will not have __**nookie **__with Marshall. I'm about to go and start my paper, which could make or break my law career, when I hear Ted's phone ringing, "It's Robin" Ted says and I walk back towards him, intrigued. *Ted: Hello? Robin: Hey Ted! Ted: Amanda? Oh Denise! Sorry, you totally sounded like Amanda. - _**Casual. **Robin: It's Robin. Their phone call is the same as the previous day, Ted tries to act casual but then ends up throwing yet another party simply so he can see her again! When this happens for the second time, I chase Ted around the apartment in rage – what does he not understand about the kid needing to work? Despite my resistance, the party goes ahead - *sigh*.

"So we had a third party, but it was…how do I put this?" I scratched my head in thought, my phone beeps so I look at it – I had just received a text from the one, the only Barnabus (Barney) Stinson. I chuckle as I read it, "Ah yes, it was, in the words of your very own Uncle Barney: lame, indeed it was. Word of advice son – when you're old enough to throw a party never throw one on a Sunday, it won't end well. While everyone was 'partying' in the loosest sense of the word your dear father here was frantically looking for a book to help him finish his paper but it was nowhere to be seen." Marvin looked at me, "Daddy where was the book?" he asked, clearly enchanted by the tale. "Well," I began, "Your Uncle Ted was using it as a coaster! I was so angry that I shouted at him, I was jeopardising my law career so he could throw three parties for your Aunt Robin who didn't like him and wasn't going to show up." I pause and sigh, "Yeah you can probably guess how this ended up. Aunt Robin was standing behind me and heard EVERY word." Just my luck eh? "By this point I was past the point of wanting to do work so I took your Mother by the hand and…" Lily coughed stopping me, why did I keep doing this? My son doesn't need to know about our pant-less antics, not now not ever! "…to cut a long story short, we all ended up in MacLaren's Pub, Uncle Ted and Aunt Robin opting to just be friends, enjoying a nice beer together as a group, Uncle Barney, Uncle Ted, Aunt Robin, Your Mother and me. I was adamant that after one more beer I was going to go home, write my 25-page paper on Constitutional Law and get an A because my name was Rufus and that was the trufus!" Lily chuckled, "Babe you got a B-, but still, 25-pages in one night, the kid was good_!" I have to admit it – that was good._ "Now son, the next part of the story takes place in a state called Philadelphia that Daddy was telling you about a few days ago, you remember that don't you?" Marvin giggled and raised his arms up in the air, "We're going to Philly!" he proclaimed excitedly. I love that little boy and his sweet little ways so much and I don't care who knows it!


End file.
